Closed doors
by JustDanny
Summary: Se está abrochando la camisa cuando lo oye. Dice he hablado con James, Remus. Hay un traidor en la Orden.Slash, Sirius/Remus.


**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío.

**Notas: **pensé que esto lo había subido aquí también, pero supongo que soy demasiado vaga para eso. En fin, por si a alguien le da por leerlo, explico: esta viñeta es un regalo de cumpleaños hecho a la maravillosa MissSinacroft (miss - sinacroft . livejournal . com) hace muuuucho, muuucho tiempo. Y poco más.

¡Ah, sí! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me repito, y mucho, en lo que se refiere a esta pareja. Así que, si alguien quiere leer mi otro fic que cuenta exactamente la misma escena (con ligeras variaciones, eso sí), pues nada, yo os animo. Creo que podría empezar un juego de "encuentra las siete diferencias".

* * *

><p><strong>Closed doors<strong>

Se levanta de la cama en cuanto terminan; tantea la mesilla hasta encontrar el paquete, saca un cigarrillo. Se acerca a la ventana abierta, enciende el cigarro. Y Remus se limita a observar, a mirarle fijamente y preguntarse qué ocurre, qué demonios te pasa. Por qué no puedes quedarte aquí, como otras veces, y hacerlo todo más nuestro, más real. Menos frío.

Se acerca una tormenta, comenta Sirius, al cabo de un rato. Tiene la voz ronca todavía -recuerdo de un par de hechizos que sí que acertaron-; arruga la nariz. Se conocen lo bastante bien como para que Remus entienda, a veces, esa forma de hablar. Se acerca una tormenta, y parece bastante bestia, sigue el moreno; el licántropo deja escapar un resoplido, se retuerce entre las sábanas. Desliza la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo del animago -su amigo, su amante, su quién sabe cuántas otras cosas más; su vida-; la desvía hacia el techo. _Se acerca una tormenta_ es una clave, una frase que sólo quiere decir _no vamos a hablar de esto_. La han utilizado otras veces, con ligeras variaciones -_hoy hace buen tiempo, creo que el examen de Transformaciones va a estar tirado, ¿crees que el mini-James ese que viene también será un gafotas?-_; la han usado tantas veces que se desgasta, pierde el efecto. Remus está cansado. Hay muchas cosas de las que no hablan.

Debería irme, murmura, aún mirando al techo, manchas oscuras de goteras sobre el fondo blanco. Debería irme, repite, por si Sirius no le ha escuchado. Lo dice más alto, menos convencido. Lo dice como le sale, con ese punto de súplica, de pídeme que me quede, háblame y mírame y dime que todavía nos queda algo, que no somos sólo piel y huesos y músculos, un cuerpo cálido cada noche. Lo dice sin esperar respuesta, y está bien, porque no la hay.

Tengo que trabajar, añade; se levanta. Y se estira un poco; huele a sudor, se dice, huele a sudor y a sexo y a los restos de la cena de anoche, y decide que tiene que salir de allí, porque de pronto la habitación le asfixia, Sirius mismo le asfixia, y el lobo patalea dentro de él y quiere aullar. Es luna nueva.

Se está abrochando la camisa cuando lo oye. Lo dice en un susurro, como si temiera que alguien más fuera a escucharle, allí dentro. Dice he hablado con James, Remus. No Lunático, no Rem, no ese estúpido Locatis Lunático Lupin que aprendieron de Peeves. Sólo Remus, porque ahora no hablan del tiempo.

¿Qué te ha dicho?, pregunta él. Y quiere girarse y mirarle a los ojos, ver si se ha dado la vuelta siquiera para esto. No se atreve.

Le escucha tragar saliva, respirar hondo. Le tiembla la voz ronca; se imagina los labios húmedos, el olor a tabaco en su aliento, ese jadeo casi perruno que le sale a veces. Se lo imagina todo, y es triste que tenga que ser sólo eso, sólo su imaginación. Antes funcionábamos bien, piensa. Antes éramos unos críos.

Hay un traidor en la Orden, murmura Sirius, y suena casi como una advertencia. Alguien está filtrando información, Remus -y casi lo implica, casi dice ese podrías ser tú-; la cosa está jodida.

Y se calla. Las palabras caen al suelo, levantan polvo, desentierran todo eso que nunca quiso desenterrar. Hay un traidor en la Orden, dice Sirius, y quizás duele. Remus querría decirle ya lo sabía -y sería cierto; él habla con Dumbledore, de vez en cuando, porque Dumbledore es el único que todavía quiere hablar con él-, ya sabía todo esto, Sirius, esta guerra está terminando y adivina, no seremos los ganadores. También querría decirle algo más, algo así como ahora lo entiendo, como es normal, que sospeches de mí. En vez de eso se pone la chaqueta raída, mete los pies en los zapatos.

Tengo que irme, murmura; algo dentro de él se quiebra, aunque quizás ya estaba roto. Entro a trabajar en una hora, suelta; ni siquiera se gira para despedirse. Aún huele a humo y a polvo, en el piso. Aún huele a tabaco. A Sirius.

Cierra de un portazo. Puede que tenga razón, Canuto. La cosa está jodida.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>


End file.
